Burnt and Frozen
by Julish
Summary: In this story, Anna has powers, they both do! One night, they have an accident! They are taken to some boulder trolls who help, but erase their memories of eachother. Most nights are spent wondering who the other girl on the other side is.
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready as we adventure from snow to flames, Its Anna's (pronounced Auna) turn to shine- literally! Hope you enjoy the first part! Totally new plot though! I don't want to do chapters but I guess I will. I am not the owner of Frozen!**

Chapter 1: Backstory

A young girl with chestnut brown hair lay in bed with her older sister who was blonde, but looked as if she had white hair. Elsa, the older sister, couldn't get to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Elsa. We won't be able to play if you don't!" Anna sleepily exclaimed.

"But I just can't!" she bagan, being ignored by her sister.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into her mind!

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna's eyes flung opened and they ran to a large empty room. Anna created small flare which disappeared. Elsa grinned as she walked to a puddle and increased the size by turning the floor to ice! Anna heated the ice puddle and it became warm water. Elsa created a snowman with her powers while Anna made a phoenix, then they brought their creations to life!

Elsa was creating snow hills as Anna ran when she got too fast and Elsa hit her head. With a final flame, Anna accidently hit Elsa too.

"Mum, Dad!" she exclaimed as she fell to the cold, icy floor.

Their parents ran to the room.

"Anna! Elsa!" screamed the mother, picking up her daughters who now had a streak in the hair. Anna had a streak of white however Elsa had chestnut.

Their parents took them deep into a forest. They reached a stone clearing. The boulders turned into mini troll people! The eldest walked up to the royals as the others bowed.

"What can you do?" asked the king,concerned.

"You are lucky it wasn't the heart! I can replace memories however, they will both forget everything, including the fact that they are sisters. They won't know each other has a power, they will only know their own power. Ice and fire are opposites, I suggest they have different rooms."

The parents sighed, but agreed. Slowly they watched as the magic boulder troll removed most memories.

Elsa awoke, startled by bright rays of sunshine. She was in her bed, alone. Her head was dizzy, she felt very odd. Regaining her balance, she stepped out of bed and slowly tumbled over to the door.

Anna felt the same, headaches, confused, dizzy and curious. She slowly fell out of bed.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she scratched her back and walked to the door.

They both suddenly felt a flashback. They remembered their powers and someone other than them who is young, lives at the castle.

They opened their doors and gasped in amazement. It was very bright in the hallway so the squinted.

"Who are you?" sleepily asked Elsa, stretching.

"Dunno… Can't remember…" Anna answered in a baby.

"That's strange, neither can I!"

It was silent until they felt another flashback.

"Ohhh! Im Anna! Now I remember!"

"Are you psychic? I remember now too! I'm Elsa!"

The guards overheard the conversation.

"Princesses! Go back to your rooms, please! Our chief told us to keep you in your rooms." rudely interrupted a guard. Both guards sort of chased one girl each back to their room.

"Why?" they asked confused.

They both thought about each other as the king felt guilty and the mother upset.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I have high hopes for this fanfiction, can't believe I already have made three! Please review, it really motivates me. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's taking a while for me to update my stories but I recently updated my Pichu Sisters fanfic! So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

"Maybe she was evil… Maybe she hates me… she didn't seem bad." Anna thought for days, no months about the blonde girl.

"Who was that little girl? Why does she have a streak in her hair like me? Maybe she's a clone! Perhaps she's evil and her powers are out of control… Maybe she doesn't have powers…" Elsa wondered about the little girl with the brown streak in her hair for months too.

They tried to communicate with each other many times but never succeeded. Usually they were caught or it didn't work. Sometimes, it was unnoticeable, so unnoticeable that the other girl did not notice!

Their education was separate, different teachers would come in their room to teach them. They never ate together, food was brought to their rooms. Showering was no problem, they had toilets and showers in their room along with a wardrobe full of clothes.

Their parents often visited them to check how they were feeling. They were doing the best they could and tried very hard to keep them happy. They both remained isolated in their rooms as the troll had advised. It sometimes became so unbearable that they would visit the troll people and ask if they really were doing the right thing for their little girls.

It was one Christmas morning, Anna was still little.

"Elsa?"

She knocked on her own door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

C'mon let's see the snow!

I've only seen you once before,

We could get out these doors

And meet agaaain.

Maybe we'll be best buddies,

And play and talk,

And maybe we'll find out whyyy!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

(it doesn't have to be a snowman)"

"Anna, you're making it worse!" Elsa interrupted.

"Sorry, bye…"

Else felt horrible to say something like that to her friend. When she peered out the window to see the snow, her hands froze the window sill. Frightened she stepped back and squealed! Her father gave her some gloves to hide her powers.

Anna was having similar problems, she was imagining Elsa with her playing in the snow but accidently setting fire to the kingdom when a flame burst out her hand! Gloves were also given to her but by her mother.

A few years later, Anna was back at the door on Christmas day.

She knocked on her door again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or crash into tall piles of snow!

I think it's time I saw you!

I'm so lonely I could cryyy!

(Hang in there me)

I'm getting really lonely,

Only company,

Being dad and mummyyyy!

(knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)"

Realising it was useless, she jumped onto her bed, tightly hugged her toys and sighed as she stared into the sky.

A couple years later, Christmas came round again. One more try, persistence is the key. After all, third times the charm!

"Please, I know you're somewhere!

I have been worrying a lot,

I'll be persistent,

So please answer me,

Why can't you see?

Just come and see the snooow!

I only have you,

And you have me,

Is there something that I could dooo?

Do you want to build a snowman…"

It felt as if Anna knew about Elsa's powers. Elsa was stressed out, she was so scared about Anna knowing about her powers! She had been getting so stressed that she had frozen her entire room!

Anna was very lonely, she had no friends at all. Elsa was her only possibility of a friend. They sat at their doors, alone. A knock interrupted their silence. It was one of the teachers coming to teach them.

They sighed as they let their teachers in, studied and forgot about each other for a while.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! Thanks for reading my second chapter of this story! I really enjoy writing this fanfiction! Thank you for your review Sly the fox! Next chapter might be up soon! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, they are appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**At the moment, I am on holidays! I wont be able to update for a bit because I am going to Adelaide! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews Foxy the Sly and Midget-Panda!**

Chapter 3: Elsa's Coronation

"Princess Anna? Are you in there?" asked a guard at the door to Anna's bedroom.

Anna yawned quietly, "Oh… Yes?" she replied.

"Please get ready,"

"Huh? Okay..." she wondered what today could be.

After dressing in one of her mother's favourite clothing from when she was Anna's age, she stepped out her room for the first time. It was strange to be out her room, the air was colder, the floor was wooden, no carpet. She looked around.

Elsa had been woken in a similar way, she slightly opened the door and enjoyed a gentle breeze. When she opened the door, she realised another girl was out there, her hair tied in a similar way and in a bun too.

"Anna?"

"Elsa?"

They hugged, finally meeting face-to-face. They had been freed from their prisons, let out to fly. Suddenly, a flashback caused them to faint.

It was them when they were younger, first in a bed and then playing in a spare room. The flashback stopped at the part with the ice and flames.

Elsa and Anna pretended the flashback never occurred. It was awkward for a while until Anna spoke up.

"Why are we out here? Is it someone's birthday?"

Unfortunately, Anna had not known about Elsa's coronation yet. Elsajust stood there with a blank expression. She pulled on her gloves and realised Anna wore gloves too. She decided not to ask and instead changed the subject to her coronation.

Anna gasped and apologised for not knowing, she decided not to go but Elsa insisted, not knowing the mistake she had made.

"I'm so happy for you! Im so happy I could sing, in fact, I will!"

Elsa smiled as Anna prepared a show, making it up as she went.

"The windows open; so's that door,

It's so exciting, who could ignore?

Who knew life could be this amazingly greaaat!

For years I've waited for this day,

Now I'm living life my way,

Finally we've been freed from those gaaates!

We'll be meeting real life people,

It'll be totally bizare,

Finally we'll meet others todaaay!

For the first time in forever,

There'll be people, there'll be uuus!

For the first time in forever,

I'll be having fun toniiight!

Don't know if I'm nervous or happy,

But I'm somewhere in that zooone!

We won't be alone!

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet the one?!

Tonight I'll be at the ball,

Fetchingly draped against the wall,

The picture of sophisticated grace,

I suddenly see him and his stare,

A kind and young man just standing there,

Makes me wanna party all night and all daaay!

And then you and I can chat all evening,

Then go to the cinema,

Nothing like the life I've led so faaar!

For the first time in for ever,

There'll be magic, there'll be grace!

For the first time in forever,

And maybe we'll close up our caaase!

And I know it'll be amazing,

The romance in the aiiir!

And for the first time in foreveeer,

We'll be dancing round the square!"

Elsa had a face that read 'what was that?'at the end of Anna's song.

"You don't like it?"

"It's just that… Umm…"

Elsa was interrupted by a loud speaker, it was starting! Elsa ran to her room, got ready and stood backstage, nervously.

Anna sat in the front row until she was called out to stand by Elsa.

When the coronation began, a crowd gathered. It was a big event! Her secret sister, Anna, stood by Elsa as she was being crowned as queen of Arrendale.

"Conceal, don't feel!" her thoughts ran through her head as she received her crown, standing by her best friend and a group of her citizens.

Finally, when people stopped focussing so much on Elsa, the ball began and many fine princes from far and near lands lined up in front of Elsa, in the wish of her hand in marriage.

Elsa was getting nervous and stressed, Anna felt carefree but sensed something was wrong. The guards were just about to call the girls to their rooms when… it started to snow, indoors! Elsa had accidently raised her hands and released a shot of ice which had frozen the chandelier.

The others were not affected much, they thought it was some kind of technology and partied on.

Anna held her hand out to Elsa, directly under the wobbling heavy chandelier. Crack! The chandelier fell, Anna gasped and through her gloves off to hit the ice chandelier with a flaming blast.

The crowd gasped!

"Stop that monster! She could burn us all! GUARDS!"

"What have I done?" thought Anna as she was stared at by everyone, even her own bestie, Elsa.

**That's it! I really got to go to bed now! Sorry I had to end it so suddenly and stuff! Sorry if there are errors, I'm kinda rushing to write this! Bye, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't been writing lately but that's just because of school. Now it's the holidays! Also thanks for your review, Kat. I'm hoping I can write the rest in one night (A.K.A now).**

Chapter 4: Meltdown

"Where am I?" wondered Anna.

She felt dizzy, "What happened again… The coronation… Elsa…" her thoughts stopped.

She remembered what she did back there, her best friend's surprise, the crowd's disgust. But there was one person… That prince… Prince Hans. Anna met Prince Hans when she was watching her friend interview many Princes. He instead focused on Anna rather than Queen Elsa.

While her memory was blurred, she could slightly make out her surroundings, forests that surround the castle, the ones she had seen so many times from her bedroom window. She tried to make her way back judged on how her blurred map in her mind looked but she was lost and trying to find her way back made it worse.

Anna was very angry and fustrated. She crafted a shelter from a tree with careful flames. One mistake and the tree was wasted. She ended up burning the surrounding trees and burning the ends of her beautiful dress, making her look like a crazy old woman. She was about to go insane when…

Now she could clearly see a small wooden cabin.

"Oakens Wondering Trading Post? Ooh, and Sauna!"

She went inside and a man sat behind a counter welcoming her.

"Welcome!" he spoke in a German accent.

"Hi," she shivered.

Noticing this and her clothing, the man led Anna to a sauna.

"It's 10 dollars for an hour miss," mumbled the man feeling pity.

Anna smiled and handed 20 dollars over to him.

"Thank you!" he said, not realising the extra 10 bucks she had given him.

Inside, Anna thought about the castle, her friend, the guards and everyone else there.

Back at the ceremony, everyone was in shock, everyone except Elsa.

"ANNA!" she called several times.

"Anna…" Elsa, teared in both eyes, shouted once again, awaiting her only sibling's return.

Rushing into the forest was Elsa's only chance to catch up. But could she leave the kingdom alone? She was so desperate. Suddenly, she had an idea. Elsa used her ice powers to create a short friendly snowman, his only purpose to find Anna and bring her back.

Olaf waved goodbye and skipped into the forest.

Everyone else stood there, eyes wide and mouth open.

The duke of Weaselton decided to break the silence and announced loudly, "Guards, SEASE THIS MONSTER! Find them both, chuck them in jail!"

The guards had no wish to obey him.

"Are you deaf?! Are you blind?! They could either freeze or burn us to death! SEASE THEM!"

The guards disobeyed. Elsa was beautiful, her new outfit sparkled.

A dress of sky blue with sparkles and glitter combined with a beautiful blonde hair out wearing a tiara, such beauty paralysed them. Or was it just Elsa's powers? Plus, they had to obey the queen and hated the duke anyway.

Anna was lost, Elsa was devastated, everyone was amazed and they had been found out. What could be worse?

**Sorry about it being so short. I don't really have time, it's getting late. Thanks for your support, please review!**


End file.
